Brave
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga había vivido toda su vida siguiendo lo que otros decidían por ella, pero cuando su padre quiere obligarla a casarse con su primo solo una persona podrá ayudarla a enfrentarse a sus miedos y ser valiente por primera vez: Sasuke Uchiha, su rival empresarial y mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece; todos son de la autoría del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo soy una escritora aficionada que disfrutó de un rato libre de obligaciones y no encontró mejor manera de pasarlo que escribiendo esta locurita, ¿entendido?

**Pareja: **SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

**Género: **Romance

**Clasificación: **T... Pero puede llegar a M si me lo piden :9

**Escritora: **Dream Weaver Dili

* * *

**Brave**

* * *

_Porque ha sido el miedo lo que me tenía atada a todo,_

_Pero ha sido el amor, tu amor, que cortó las cuerdas_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo que vivo en un estado de "equilibrio"_

_Pero creo que es tiempo de dejarlo atrás _

_Tú me haces querer ser valiente_

_La manera en la que las cosas eran _

_Ya no es suficientemente buena _

_Tú me haces querer ser valiente_

_Valiente, valiente. _

_− Nichole Nordeman _

* * *

−… el Consejo ha hablado. No hay nada más que decir, la boda será dentro de dos meses.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos con estupefacción ante lo que acababa de oír.

−¿Di-disculpe? – tartamudee sin poder evitarlo.

−¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste, Hinata? Fui muy claro en mis palabras. Dentro de dos meses te casarás con tu primo Neji, y no se hable más.

No podía ser cierto

−Pe-pero Otou-san, y-yo no a-amo a Neji-nisan de esa ma-manera…

−¡Deja de tartamudear por una vez! –gritó furioso, por lo que yo solo pude agachar la mirada. No me sentía lo suficiente fuerte como para encarar su mirada llena de desilusión.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nada de lo que hago es suficientemente bueno ante tus ojos? _

−¿Qué no lo ves? Fue esta misma debilidad la que condujo al Concejo a tomar esta decisión…

_No, por favor, no lo digas. No lo digas otra vez. _

− Si tan solo fueras tan fuerte como tu hermana nada de esto estaría pasando…

_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me aceptes? _

−Eres débil, Hinata. Siempre me avergüenzas….

_¡Dímelo por favor!_

−¡Déjela en paz!

Alcé la mirada temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar frente a mí, pero no era nada de lo que yo esperaba; no era la mirada furiosa de mi padre o las sonrisas burlonas de los ancianos del Consejo.

−¿Acaso eres tan ciego para no ver el daño que le haces a tu hija con esas palabras? Me das asco.

−No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Era un cálido muro que me protegía de todo el odio y el resentimiento de mis familiares hacia mí.

−Siento informarle que todo lo que concierna a Hinata me importa.

−¡Aléjate de mi hija, maldito demonio!

Una fuerte espalda a la que me había abrazado tantas veces…

−¡Tsk! No creo que sea buena idea hablarle de esa manera al inversionista mayoritario de tu empresa.

−…

−Eres una basura. No mereces siquiera estar en la misma habitación que ella.

−¡Sa-Sasuke!

−Vamos Hinata− sin darme tiempo a replicar me tomó de la mano y me condujo fuera de la enorme y aterradora oficina de mi padre, arrastrándome por el pasillo.

Oprimió el botón del ascensor una vez y me introdujo al interior nada más se abrieron las puertas.

−¡Hinata, regresa aquí! ¡No te atrevas a irte con él!

Miré una vez a mi progenitor y otra a mi salvador.

No había duda alguna en mi decisión.

−Gome, Otou-san… pero esta vez voy a hacer lo correcto.

No fue hasta que las puertas se cerraron que pude respirar con normalidad. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había retenido la respiración hasta que sentí mi cabeza comenzar a dar vueltas.

−¿Estas bien?

−H-hai…

−Hmp…

Las puertas se abrieron permitiendo ver el cáos que reinaba en la recepción de las oficinas centrales de Hyuuga Corp.

Para este momento, todo mundo ya debería haberse enterado de lo ocurrido en la oficina del Presidente.

−¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?!− pregunté nerviosa al ver a dos enormes miembros de seguridad aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia nosotros.

−Confía en mí − dijo con una de esas sonrisas que reservaba solo para mí asomándose en su rostro.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y me dio un pequeño tirón para que avanzara detrás de él. Con paso firme pero veloz, me condujo rumbo a la salida del edificio.

Un suspiro de alivio comenzaba a formarse en mis labios al divisar las puertas de cristal a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, cuando uno de los enormes gorilas calvos se detuvo frente a nosotros y gritó:

− ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, ¡deténganse!

Pero Sasuke pasó a su lado como si no se tratase más que de una mosca zumbando en su oído.

− ¿Qué no escuchaste? Te dije que te detuvi... Argggg− gritó el hombre al sentir su brazo doblado en una posición totalmente antinatural en la parte trasera de su espalda.

− No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo o el dolor será el último de tus problemas. − siseó el azabache ante el asombro y el mutismo de todos los presentes en la recepción. Incluyéndome. − Vamos Hinata.

Le dirigí una ultima mirada de disculpa al hombre que permanecía en el suelo, frotando su brazo adolorido antes de continuar mi camino.

Nadie más se atrevió a interponerse en nuestro camino hacia la salida de Hyuuga's Corp. Por suerte.

Al bajar las escaleras un lujoso automóvil negro nos esperaba aparcado a la mitad de la acera y con la marcha encendida.

Estuve a punto de preguntar, pero las palabras se enredaron en mi torpe lengua ante la seriedad con la que avanzaba mi protector.

* * *

Un penetrante y molesto silencio se instaló en el interior del automóvil, interrumpido únicamente por el mecánico ronroneo del motor. Tenía tantas incógnitas dando vuelta una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, pero como siempre me faltaban las agallas para exteriorizarlas.

Varios minutos después, el motor se detuvo, y descubrí que nos encontrábamos en un aparcamiento frente a Central Park.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke salió por la puerta del conductor y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la salida. Por unos segundos no supe que hacer, pero al final decidí que lo mejor sería seguirlo.

Bajé a trompicones del auto y comencé a correr para intentar darle alcance, cosa que no resultó muy fácil; primero, había una gran muchedumbre que me impedía ver a dónde se dirigía, y segundo... Digamos que correr nunca fue mi fuerte.

− S-sasuke, espera. ¡Onegai!

Nos internamos más y más dentro del enorme bosque que sobrevivía en medio de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, y a cada paso que dábamos, menos testigos de lo que ocurriría a continuación había.

Mi corazón latía desbocado por el esfuerzo, y cada vez se me dificultaba más la respiración.

− S-sasu... − ¡Paf! Mi rostro impactó de lleno contra, lo que después descubrí, era la espalda de mi salvador. − ¡G-gome, Sasuke-kun! Y-yo... No m-me di cuenta... Frenaste d-de repente...

¿_Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe y despistada?__Si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte... Más como él._

Sin darme siquiera tiempo a procesar lo que ocurría, el azabache se giró y me rodeó con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, dejándome sin la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

− Sasuke-kun...

− ¿Qué piensas hacer?− susurró con la cabeza enterrada entre mis cabellos.

− ¿Eh?− su aroma provocaba confusión en mis sentidos. _ Me pregunto... ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió? ¿En qué momento fue qu__e despertaron estos sentimientos dentro de mí?_

− Hinata, mírame− se apartó de mí lo suficiente para poder escudriñar mi rostro. Aunque su semblante se mantenía serio, pude ver esa mirada torturada en sus profundos ojos negros. − ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Piensas casarte con tu primo o no?

Como balde de agua fría, sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi ser._ Unos segundos entre sus brazos y ya había olvidado por completo todo el asunto de la boda._

¿Qué iba a hacer?

− Yo... No lo se. − nunca había desobedecido a mi padre o a los miembros del consejo. Desde que tenía memoria ellos siempre habían controlado mi vida en todos los aspectos y yo lo había aceptado, hasta cierto punto, sin rechistar y con obediencia, pero esto rebasaba el límite de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

¿Cómo me pedían algo así? Yo no amaba a Neji-nissan de esa manera, pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ni siquiera sabía que haría más tarde; no podía regresar a la mansión Hyuuga después de lo sucedido, y tampoco tenía otro lugar al que ir. A menos que... _¡No!__Ya haz causado suficientes problemas__._

Por un lado estaba perdida y asustada: me había revelado contra los deseos de mi familia por primera vez en 27 años, pero por el otro lado no me podía sentir mal por ello pues había seguido a mi corazón al tomar esa decisión.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que embargaban mi cuerpo que no pude más con el peso de todas esas sensaciones y me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Hinata!- excalmó el joven de iris color ónice incándose a mi lado -¿te encuentras bien?

Su cálida mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y luego viajó hasta mi frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

-Sasuke-kun...- exclamé en un susurro. -¿En verdad escapamos de la oficina de mi padre?- aparté mis ojos de la contemplación al infinito y los centré en el rostro preocupado del Uchiha.

Al ver la confusión en mi rostro, el azabache no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de responder:

-Así es, y por si te lo preguntas, también dejé medio inválido a uno de tus guardias de seguridad. Espero no me lo quieran cobrar.

-Eso no estuvo bien, pudiste lastimarlo gravemente.

-¿Entonces hubieras preferido que lo dejara llevarte de regreso con tu padre y los del Consejo?- alzó una perfecta ceja mostrando su incredulidad.

-Yo no quise decir eso, - dije negando efusivamente - pero tal vez pudiste haber sido un poco más delicado.

- Nunca cambias, Hyuuga.- sonrió. -La próxima vez intentaré pedirles amablemente que se hagan a un lado, si eso te hace feliz.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió la tierra de las rodillas de su costoso traje de marca, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- Vamos, hay que irnos de aquí; pronto empezará a nevar.

Tomé su mano y con su ayuda también me puse de pie. Giré el rostro hacia el cielo y pude ver unas enormes nubes negras comenzar a arremolinarse sobre los rascacielos.

Tomados de la mano, comenzamos a hacer nuestro camino de regreso al auto en silencio. Desde hacía ya varios años atrás nuestra relación era así: podíamos estar durante horas sentados sin decir ni una palabra, y no por que no hubiera nada que decir, sino porque sabíamos lo mucho que el otro agradecía esos pequeños ratos de silencio y tranquilidad que solo en la compañía del otro podíamos encontrar. Se había convertido en nuestra rutina, o más bien, nuestro escape a esa rutina que amenazaba con ahogarnos.

Habíamos encontrado un bálsamo tranquilizador en los silencios y las miradas del otro.

-Sasuke-kun...- me detuve de súbito al reparar en ese pequeño detalle. - ¿A dónde exactamente vamos?

- A mi apartamento, claro - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pude sentir mis mejillas aumentar varios grados su temperatura normal.

Muchas veces el azabache había ofrecido invitarme a pasar a su exclusivo departamento en uno de los edificios más modernos y mejor cotizados de la ciudad, a lo que yo siempre me había negado rotundamente.

Al principio me había dicho que una señorita educada no podía, por ningún motivo, entrar sola a la casa de un soltero por muy buen amigo que fuese; no quería que un chisme comenzara a correr: siendo los dos hijos de grandes empresarios, y por si fuera poco, de familias rivales, sería catastrófico que algún fotógrafo entrometido malinterpretara alguna situación y nos causara algún problema.

Si mi padre se enteraba que estaba interactuando con el Uchiha más de lo necesario podría incluso ordenarme que me alejara de él.

Pero después un segundo motivo, quizá más fuerte que los primeros, y también más difícil de negar, fue creciendo poco a poco dentro de mi: no quería ser testigo del lugar en el que semana tras semana Sasuke llevaba a su nueva "adquisición", como él solía llamarlas, a pasar la noche.

No era un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los hombres más cotizados de la ciudad; no solo era rico e inteligente, sino que además podía presumir de ser uno de los hombres más apuestos. El "sex symbol" que todas las mujeres soñaban con llevarse a la cama, pero que solo unas cuantas lograban.

-¿O prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? Puedo llevarte al lugar al que me pidas, incluso si se trata de la casa del Dobe; estoy seguro que no le molestará darte asilo por una noche.

Miré su rostro con curiosidad. _¿Por qué había sacado a Naruto a colación en un momento así? _

Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidí que nada de lo que hiciera este día podía empeorar las cosas con mi padre, y si así fuera, de todas formas ya estaba condenada a pagar las consecuencias. Si iba a pagar, que fuera completo.

Le di un ligero apretón a sus dedos y sonreí.

Al parecer, hoy pasaría la noche en casa de Sasuke.

* * *

El apartamento se encontraba en el último piso de un gran edificio residencial a unas cuantas cuadras de la Quinta Avenida, por lo que el ruido de los autos y la gente quedaba bastante atrás, envolviendo al lugar con un aire de paz y tranquilidad. El sitio perfecto para refugiarse después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

- Voy a traer algo de beber, mientras puedes ponerte cómoda. Ahí está el reproductor, ¿por qué no pones algo de música?

- Hai

Dichas estas palabras, desapareció detrás de una puerta que parecía ser la alacena.

Al haber salido de manera tan precipitada del edificio, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de tomar mi bolso o algo con lo que abrigarme. Lo único que llevaba encima conmigo era la ropa que me había puesto por la mañana que consistía en un traje de falda y saco, medias y tacones bajos; al ser las oficinas tan frescas, podía estar todo el día tranquilamente con mi saco puesto, pero debido a que Sasuke se había encargado de subir la temperatura del calefactor nada más entrar, este estaba convirtiéndose en algo innecesario de usar y hasta un poco molesto, así que decidí quitármelo y dejarlo sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

El lugar se veía muy ordenado y hasta un poco impersonal; en colores negro y diferentes tonalidades de azul oscuro; sin muchos adornos en las paredes, ocupadas en su mayoría por enormes ventanales que iban del suelo al techo; y pocos muebles, pero no por ello menos cómodos, que se repartían ordenadamente a todo lo largo y ancho de la estancia. Muy Sasuke, si me lo preguntaban.

Él siempre había sido así con los demás: frío, reservado y un poco hosco, pero solo en lo superficial; una vez que llegabas a conocerlo podías ver la verdadera bondad que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia.

Caminé lentamente hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban las bocinas y el reproductor de música. No tenía muchos ánimos de buscar alguna canción en especial, por lo que me decidí a poner el reproductor en aleatorio y dejar que el aparato hiciera el resto. Una vez que dejé la música sonando en una tranquila pieza de piano y violín, me dirigí hacia uno de los ventanales para admirar la vista.

Al escuchar ruido en la cocina, me giré y pregunté si había algo en lo que podía ayudar.

-No, esta bien. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Nunca me había gustado quedarme esperando a que los demás hicieran las cosas por mí sin yo hacer nada, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por la estancia para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera hacer.

No había nada tirado, por lo que tampoco podía recoger nada; tampoco había nada sucio o fuera de su lugar. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía con los demás objetos que lo rodeaban.

Todo excepto un pequeño marco que a la distancia parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar pues estaba colocado boca abajo.

Eché una mirada sobre mi hombro para ver qué es lo que hacía Sasuke, y al ver que no me estaba observando, tomé el portarretratos entre mis manos y me fijé en la fotografía que estaba enmarcada.

Se trataba de un retrato tomado años atrás el día de nuestra graduación de la licenciatura de Comercio Internacional; al tener ambos responsabilidades con las empresas de nuestros padres nos habían enviado a cursar esa carrera con el fin de que, algún día, pudiéramos formar parte del equipo de socios y accionistas.

En el caso de Sasuke, al tratarse del hijo menor no podía ser el heredero de la compañía pues ese derecho le corresponde a su hermano mayor, Itachi; debido a eso había decidido iniciar su propia empresa desde cero, y gracias a los buenos resultados obtenidos logró instalarla en uno de los primeros puestos a nivel internacional. Y con las ganancias obtenidas, además de haber hecho inversiones en diversos campos de la economía, había ido comprando de a poco y de manera muy discreta, más de la mitad de las acciones de Hyuuga Corp.

En cuanto a mi... Bueno, digamos que mi padre nunca me vio a la altura de la futura heredera de la empresa; por eso no puedo culparlo por querer casarme con mi primo Neji, el genio de mi generación, quien lamentablemente había nacido en la rama secundaria de la familia, por lo que la única manera que tenía para acceder a la herencia y al control de la empresa se limitaba únicamente a contraer matrimonio conmigo.

Una triste realidad para ambos.

Había sido toda una bendición encontrar amigos como los que miraban desde aquel trozo de papel: Kiba Inuzuka, veterinario; Shino Aburame, biólogo; Ino Yamanaka, abogada; Chouji Akimichi, chef, Shikamaru Nara, literato; Sakura Haruno, médico; Naruto Uzumaki egresado en ciencias políticas... Aún recordaba esos días con mucha alegría y nostalgia. Esos años felices en los que solo debía preocuparme por mis estudios y por encontrar la manera de que el rubio hiperactivo se fijara, aunque fuera solo un poco, en mí.

En ese tiempo todavía era una ingenua. Reí por todos los recuerdos alegres.

- ¿Pensando en el Usuratonkachi? - me sobresale al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi.

- Solo estaba recordando. Pensaba en esos años en los que todo parecía tan fácil y alentador, donde incluso era fácil estar enamorada. - A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por evitarlo, Sasuke terminó por conocer mis sentimientos hacia Naruto. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo supo todo el tiempo, pues el azabache siempre había encontrado fácil decifrarme.

Pude sentir a Sasuke tensarse detrás de mi. -Te preparé té. - y sin una palabra más, se alejó rumbo a una de las ventanas que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta de la sala.

Con el paso de los años, me había acostumbrado al cambio de humor repentino de Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión me había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando esto ocurría, normalmente podía anticipar los estados de apatía propios de él; incluso había llegado a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que lo hacían actuar de una u otra forma, pero esta vez no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

_¿Acaso le molestó que hubiera tomado la fotografía sin permiso?, ¿o será por algo que dije? _

Coloqué el marco de regreso a su lugar y me dirigí a la mesa de centro en donde había colocada una charola con una pequeña taza de porcelana, una azucarera, una cuchara, una tetera y una cafetera.

Tomé la tacita y le di un sorbo a la infusión. Una perfecta combinación de te negro, frambuesas y azúcar.

Tomé el plato para no quemarme al detener la taza, y me dirigí con pasos lentos y vacilantes hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Sasuke, aunque no demasiado cerca como para molestarlo.

- El té está delicioso- susurré tras darle otro sorbo. - Gracias.

-Hmp...- fue la única respuesta que recibí de su parte.

Observé el sol morir lentamente detrás de los rascacielos en un atardecer bañado de naranjas, rojos y morados, para finalmente tornar el cielo de un azul grisáceo que presagiaba una fuerte tormenta. Fue un espectáculo realmente bello, pero no por ello menos melancólico.

-Aún no me has respondido, ¿vas a aceptar casarte con tu primo o no?

Su voz sonaba gélida y cortante, muy poco tenía que ver con el tono tranquilizador que había utilizado unas horas atrás al hacerme la misma pregunta.

Pero a pesar del tono exigente que imponía su voz, yo no me encontraba en condiciones de responder aún. Todavía tenía que pensar en lo que haría para salir de esa situación: yo no era un genio como Neji o Sasuke que pudiera iniciar su propio negocio exitosamente; tampoco es que supiera hacer otra cosa aparte de colaborar en el mundo empresarial aparte de hacer alguna que otra manualidad y preparar comida casera; la idea de buscarme un esposo ricachón que me mantuviera ni siquiera entraba en mis planes.

_¿Entonces qué otra salida me queda aparte de aceptar la propuesta? Podría convertirme en vagabundo y buscarme algún puente en dónde vivir, pero seguramente el puente no me duraría ni una noche; tendría que defenderlo de otros vagos y creo que hasta para la supervivencia en situaciones extremas siempre he sido un desastre._

- Yo... N-no quiero a Neji-nisan d-de esa ma-manera, pero no c-creo tener otra op-opci...

El sonido de una taza al estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse en cientos de pedazos interrumpió mi respuesta.

-¡¿Qué no te quedan más opciones?! - dijo el azabache girándose hacia mí, clavándome su oscura y gélida mirada cual estanque helado. - ¡¿Así de fácil vas a dejar que esos malditos hijos de puta te digan qué hacer con tu vida?!

Con dos ágiles zancadas se colocó frente a mi y me tomó violentamente por los hombros. Otra taza se hizo añicos sobre el suelo.

-¡No puedo creer que vayas a dejarte mangonear por ellos nuevamente!, ¡¿qué no estás harta ya de vivir a su merced?!

- S-Sasuke-kun, estás... Duele...

- ¡No puedes seguir permitiendo que te utilicen a su conveniencia!

- Me lastimas, Sasuke...

- ¡¿O es que acaso piensas esperar toda la vida a que el estúpido de Naruto llegue a rescatarte en su blanco corcel?!, ¡Despierta Hinata, la vida no es un maldito cuento de hadas!

- ¡Sasuke, sueltame ya, estas la-lastimandome!- grité finalmente empujándolo con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en mis brazos; a pesar de eso solo pude moverlo unos cuantos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para regresarlo a sus cavales y hacer que se apartara por su propia cuenta.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lenta pero copiosamente por mis mejillas.

Todas las emociones que había experimentado el día de hoy decidieron explotar en ese momento y salir a borbotones por mis ojos. No podía detenerme; en verdad necesitaba desahogarme.

- Hinata, yo... Lo siento. No quería...

- ¡E-eres un idi-idiota, Sasuke!- mis palabras lo dejaron paralizado y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- En verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención tratarte de esa manera, es solo que yo...

- ¿Por qué s-siempre tienes que me-mencionar a Naruto?- dije tratando en vano de secar las lágrimas que bajaban una tras otra por mis mejillas. - ¿Qué a-acaso no puedes d-dejarme olvidar eso? Yo ya n-no siento nada p-por él... Yo solo... Yo solo...

- ¿Tu solo qué, Hinata?

- O-odio ver que c-cada semana sales con u-una chica n-nueva, y que t-todas ellas son ma-más hermosas y-y listas que yo... Y odio... ¡Y odio se-sentirme así por t-ti!, no qu-quiero ser una más del c-club. No quiero s-ser una más...

Agaché el rostro y lo cubrí con mis manos para evitar que me viera en ese penoso estado. Lo había dicho, ¡se lo había confesado! Por fin había puesto en palabras aquello que me había guardado por tantos años ya.

Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después; probablemente Sasuke me ordenaría que saliera de su casa y su vida para siempre. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que él odiaba a sus "fans", esas mujeres que lo perseguían día y noche, y no conformes con un revolcón, querían al apuesto magnate para algo mucho más serio.

Sabía lo mucho que Sasuke las odiaba; por eso odiaba haberme convertido en una más.

Estaba pensando la manera más digna de salir de ese lugar y poder dirigirme a un lugar caliente y seguro, cuando sentí un firme pero delicado agarre bajo mi barbilla que me obligó a alzar mi rostro y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso acerca de esas estúpidas y molestas mujeres que quieren ser una más del "club de mosquitas muertas", cierto?

-...- no pude responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la lengua completamente enredada. Además, para qué contestar, si ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que odio más que eso?- dijo acercando su rostro a centímetros del mío. - Odio escuchar que tú te consideres del mismo nivel que ellas, que te veas como "una más".

Su aliento, una mezcla entre café y menta fresca nubló mis sentidos por completo. Nunca en la vida habíamos estado así de cerca el uno del otro.

- Pero sobre todo, odio que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en decirme lo del Dobe; si lo hubieras dicho antes, me habrías dado más tiempo para planear algo mejor que esto:

Y dicho esto, unió nuestros labios en un choque frenético y apasionado que, aunque al principio me tomó por sorpresa, no tardé mucho en acostumbrarme y seguir el ritmo casi hipnótico de nuestras lenguas al danzar.

Pronto comprendí que no me importaba en lo más mínimo la empresa de mi padre, ni su dinero o reconocimiento; todo eso eran cosas innecesarias y superfluas que iban y venían tan rápido como el agua.

También me venía valiendo un reverendo pepino lo que pensara el Consejo acerca de mi comportamiento o los chismes que podrían surgir a raíz de esto. Si el mundo quería saberlo, qué mejor. ¡Que se enteraran y se hicieran a la idea!

Hinata Hyuuga amaba a su enemigo empresarial y mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, pues él había sido el único que no solo se había fijado en ella y la había apoyado siempre y en todo, sino que además había hecho algo que nadie más se había dado a la tarea de hacer; lo más importante: le había enseñado a ser valiente y a enfrentarse a los problemas ella misma.

Y lo mejor de todo. Él parecía corresponderla.

* * *

Fin (?)

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció esta pequeña historia?

Tenía meses que la había comenzado a escribir, pero fue finalmente esta madrugada que la musa me dio la sorpresa y pude terminarla.

Les he de confesar que al final no terminó siendo como yo lo había planeado, pero tampoco me puedo quejar. Tal vez aún pueda agregarle un capítulo más, pero todo depende de ustedes y si quieren que siga o no.

Espero sus comentarios pues, como ya saben, es la única recompenza que recibimos los escritores de esta página; no les toma ni tres minutos y pueden lograr alegrarnos todo el día. Un review, una sonrisa :D

Nos seguimos leyendo! ^^

_Dream Weaver Dili _


End file.
